Sweet Hell
by Dipi
Summary: Our sweet Albus and Severus are babies ... when there is a war looming over the wizarding world. How does our Golden Trio save them as well as the wizarding world from Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was upset.

No, she was angry.

No, she was furious … damn furious.

Now, since when did she get infected with Harry's **'save the people'** disease. Why, oh why, did she have to intervene to try and save Neville's potion? That stupid Gryffindor … can't do a thing right … not even when instructions glare right at him. No … he has to do something stupid. He had to add beetle's eyes even when Hermione was shaking her head furiously. But no, he didn't listen and blew up the entire class. Rightfully earning a detention for himself. Unfortunately, for Hermione as well.

Did Snape really believe Hermione asked Neville to add that?

Ron's right. He is git – Snape.

Hermione's muttering came to halt when she heard someone's loud 'GET OUT NOW.'

Hermione waited for the echo to settle down when Neville came running down the corridor. He didn't even wait to acknowledge Hermione's presence as he passed by.

Hermione guessed another accident by Neville during his detention. _At least his is over. _

With gloomy thoughts in her mind, she opened the door to the potions' classroom and found something strange.

There before her were standing Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, drenched in some red coloured liquid. Dumbledore was calm but serious whereas Snape was ranting furiously, waving his wand, maybe to clear the colour.

"That stupid boy … can't do anything right. He should have been expelled long time ago. I wonder he has all his limbs till now."

"Now now, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "It was just a mistake. If you would be slightly easy on the boy, I am sure he can work wonders. After all, everyone makes mistakes," He added the last part with a pointed look at Severus.

_'Wonder what that was about,' _Hermione thought.

"Mistake, you say, Albus?" Severus said icily, "A mistake. That stupid boy splattered on us a potion. A potion given to me by the Dark Lord. Intent of which was to de-age you, ingredients of which I don't know, effects of which I have not been explained properly, anti-dote of which we don't have. A mistake you say when we have a war raging, when you are leading an organisation against Dark Lord, when I have to go and spy on him regularly. A mistake I don't have the time to rectify."

For the first time, Hermione saw Dumbledore give a sheepish smile to Severus. "Well, if you put it that way…" he trailed off.

Silence followed this.

Then, it occurred to Hermione that she was eavesdropping on her Professors, which was bad even if her Professors hadn't noticed as yet. Deciding to leave, Hermione turned around but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah, we have a company here."

Hermione turned around to find the two Professors looking at her – Dumbledore smilingly and Snape angrily.

"Spying on your professors, Miss Granger?" Snape spat.

"Uh-no," Hermione hurried to clarify, "I just came for my – uh—detention, yes. I just came in and found you two discuss … er—something," she finished lamely.

"Come here, Miss Granger," Dumbledore repeated. "You definitely saved us some time."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in surprise. She risked a glance at Snape who also looked surprised.

Hermione walked hesitantly towards the table. Dumbledore conjured a chair for her and she took it cautiously.

"How much did you hear, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked down as she mumbled, "Everything."

"H.m.m.m." Dumbldore murmured, "Do you know what a de-age potion is?"

Severus snorted. _Trust Granger to know things ahead of her curriculum._

Hermione nodded. "It de-ages the person who ingests it. Depending upon the potency and ingredients of the potion, a person's age and memories reduce to a particular age."

Dumbledore nodded. He motioned to Severus to continue.

"Miss Granger," Severus started coldly, "Albus and I are covered with a de-age potion, but it's different from the ones that have been invented so far. For one, the colour is different. Second, the aroma is different and third, it didn't go away with all the charms I could think of."

Hermione nodded, adding almost in a whisper. "Fourth, it had no effect on you so far."

Grumbling, Severus accepted Hermione's point. "Right. It will start its effect in thirty minutes, I was told. I don't know what Dark Lord made it of. Before I could investigate further, that idiot of a boy managed to spill it onto us. The potion will have its effect even if we didn't ingest it," Severus quickly added as Hermione opened her mouth to question him. "I was told that upon ingestion it will de-age a person's memory and age, but contact with it will only de-age the person."

"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked Hermione, gravely, "You know Severus here spies for us. His and my de-ageing will complicate the things a lot. We have a war in the Wizarding world. This is the most unfortunate accident to occur. But all we can do now is minimise the effects. "

Hermione nodded dumbly. She didn't like the direction the conversation was taking.

"Miss Granger, no one can know of this event," Dumbledore continued, "We can't trust anyone with this information except for the core Order members."

Faces of McGonagall, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Kingsley floated in Hermione's mind.

"The others can't afford to babysit us since they are always in the public eye," Dumbledore was saying, "Which leaves you, Weasley and Harry."

Hermione looked up at him shocked. Sure he was kidding. Seeing the serious expression on his face, Hermione dropped the idea. Severus, however, was furious.

"Are you out of your mind, Albus?" Severus bellowed.

Dumbledore stared at Severus. They seemed to have some sort of mental communication. Few moments later, Severus nodded and slumped in his chair.

Dumbledore turned his attention towards Hermione.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, to put you through all this," Dumbledore said, "but only we five in the order know about Horcruxes and we need to search for them … together. You will have to be our caretaker."

Hermione sat there numb as she heard Dumbledore unfold the craziest plan she had ever heard.

In retrospect, she would amaze at the sheer brilliance of Dumbledore and his strategies, but right now her mind had left her to wander in some alternate universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's mind was spinning. She was sure she would bruise her arm by pinching herself every five minutes.

It has to be a dream. No, a nightmare. It was too scary to be true.

Snape and Dumbledore can't be year old infants.

She wasn't the caretaker of those two infants.

She wasn't required to find an anti-dote to the potion.

She didn't need to protect them from Voldemort.

She wasn't handed over a mission to find Horcruxes.

Definitely not. Not at the age of seventeen. Normal girls don't do all _this_ at _this_ age.

Hermione sighed. She remembered the times when her room mates would discuss boys, make-up, fashion, dresses, hair-cuts and recipes. That's what normal girls do.

Boys? There were only two in her life – Harry and Ron. Fashion and dresses? Anything that could hide them from Death Eaters. Hair-cuts? She was more worried about their injuries and cuts. Recipes? Well recipes for various potions were what she mostly thought of. She wasn't a normal girl.

So, better accept that she had to do the _entire_ above mentioned jobs.

With the help of Harry and Ron.

The problem – how to break the news to them.

_"Oh hi Harry and Ron, I have a great news to tell you guys. Guess what? We get to take care of Snape and Dumbledore who are just year old. Imagine what an adventure! Along with the horcrux search, of course!"_

This wouldn't do. Hermione leaned against the couch. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. Thanks Merlin, it was Sunday. She doubted she could attend classes with all this whirling in her mind.

Hermione looked out of the window. The sun was finally up and smiling at them. She watched warily as Gryffindors started appearing in the common room. Finally, Ron and Harry came down, rubbing sleep off their eyes.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Harry greeted her sleepily.

Ron repeated the same. However, Hermione's monotone reply woke them up fully.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

There was no use beating around the bush. "Come with me." Hermione said and walked out of the common room.

Ron and Harry would have decided against following her had she not been so serious. Silently they followed her, until they reached Room of Requirement.

Once they were inside, seated comfortably, Hermione started fidgeting with her t-shirt.

"Speak up, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Ah well," Hermione stammered. She took a deep breath. "Okay. See, yesterday a potion fell onProfessorsDumbledoreandSnape. They have shrunken toyearoldbabies. We have a war going in the Wizarding World, so we can't let this news leak. There is nooneelsewhocantakecare of those babies, so it'suptousthreetotakecareofthem, find horcruxes and finish Voldemort. Yes. That's it."

Silence.

She had spoken this so fast that Harry' and Ron's face were blank. They blinked once… twice … thrice.

"You lost me when a potion fell on someone," Ron said.

"Hermione, why don't you start from … er -- start," Harry requested, "And go slow."

Hermione nodded. Determined, she started slowly, explaining the whole situation from beginning to end.

She found two speechless teenagers gaping at her as if she had grown a pair of tentacles.

"T-that's a weird dream," Ron finally said.

"I thought only I have them," Harry agreed.

"It's true," Hermione yelled at them, finally losing her control, "All of it. Merlin, we-we don't deserve this. W-we--"

She couldn't continue, as tears started pouring down her cheeks. Harry and Ron sat beside her and hugged her, trying to calm her down.

After what seemed eternity, Hermione calmed down.

"So, this really is true?" Ron asked again.

"Yes," Hermione nodded sadly.

Harry and Ron gulped.

"Snape and Dumbledore are infants?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Their memories intact?"

"And there's no antidote for the potion as yet?"

"We have to take care of them?"

Hermione kept nodding at the volley of questions from her best friends. Soon, the shock will wear off. Right?

* * *

The shock did wear off after some time … enough for them to agree to visit infirmary to see the infants anyway.

Baby Dumbledore was all calm and composed and created no problem when he was held by the three teenagers. Baby Severus … well he was an altogether a different story. Not only did he start flailing his arms to avoid going to them, but he also created quite a ruckus to get out of their grips. Baby Dumbledore did send him a glare but that looked more cute than scary.

When they came out of the infirmary, Ron surprised them by laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked, irritated, "If that's how Snape's going to behave, I don't know how we'll take care of him."

"Well," Ron said, controlling his laughter, "That was funny. I kind of expected baby Dumbledore to be wearing the same small purple robes, with same white hair and same white beard. I was shocked when I saw him in diapers, sucking a pacifier."

Both Hermione and Harry laughed at that.

"I agree," Harry said, "At least I wasn't expecting baby Severus to look cute. And his infamous glare looked more like a pout."

"I wish I had a camera," Ron said.

"Now you two," Hermione rounded on them, in a serious tone, "we can't tease Snape about all this. Remember he understands all of what we say even if he can't say anything clearly. Maybe that's why he was so … troublesome."

"Well," Harry said, "it seems to be an easy job … taking care of them I mean. All we have to do is hold them," he started counting off his fingers, "feed them, glare at them when they get naughty – I am just kidding, 'Mione," he added when Hermione glared at him, "make them sleep, wash them and change diapers--"

"Diapers?" Ron cut him in, horrified, his ears as red as his hair.

"Uh-oh," Harry looked equally horrified with the realisation. Both turned towards Hermione.

"Please say we don't have to do that?" They said together.

Even Hermione looked uncomfortable. She shifted on her feet. "Er--- well – oh hell … what if we have to do it?" she asked defiantly.

Both Harry and Ron closed their eyes as if they were going to be beheaded right there right now.

"I'll never be able to sleep again," Ron muttered. "And Snape thinks he's having it bad."

"Will you two stop being immature?" Hermione demanded tapping her foot on the floor. "We better go to Great Hall for breakfast."

She didn't wait for their responses and headed in the said direction. Sighing, Harry and Ron followed.

* * *

"It's too good a day to be holed up inside," Ron stated as he stretched.

Harry glanced outside, taking in the glowing sun and clear sky. "It's good for Quidditch."

Both boys glanced at each other. After communicating and sharing a grin, Harry rushed upstairs to their dormitory to grab Ron's and his brooms, while Ron gathered the parchments, books and quills and shoved them into their bags.

"Done!" both boys yelled together; Harry panting slightly.

Grinning, they started towards the portrait hole, only to find it open and Hermione coming inside.

"Oh great," Hermione said, seeing the two of them, "I thought I might have to go to the Quidditch pitch. We're required in the infirmary."

Ron scowled. "What for?"

Hermione looked pointedly at him. "For you-know-what." She whispered, so that others couldn't hear her.

"We went there in the morning," Harry whined.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks we should learn to take care of them while they're with her," Hermione said, coming close to them, "Otherwise we might hurt them rather than helping them."

Ron groaned loudly. Snape was still a nuisance even in his baby form. He conveniently forgot Dumbledore.

"You!" he pointed at a second year. "Keep these in sixth year's dormitory." He ordered handing him the brooms Harry was holding.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at him in surprise. Ron wasn't the one to be convinced so easily.

"What?" He asked finding his best friends staring at him. Understanding the looks, he answered sheepishly. "Well ... she wasn't going to let us out of it, was she?" he asked Harry, motioning towards Hermione.

Hermione smiled and walked out of the portrait hole, two dejected boys close on her heels.

* * *

"Alright, then you add this," Madam Pomfrey was instructing the three Gryffindors as she made formula for the infants. "Stir it till this consistency," she showed them and announced, "Done."

"Hah!" Ron said triumphantly, "That's easy." Harry nodded affirmatively.

Baby Albus smiled at them, clapping but baby Severus raised an eyebrow at them from his baby chair.

"What?" Ron demanded, noticing _the look_.

"He isn't going answer," Hermione commented, "You do know that by now, don't you."

Maybe out of protest, Severus hadn't uttered a single word for the last half an hour they had been here. Not that he had much of a vocabulary to show off. However, he surprised them when they heard some garbled words from him.

"Uz thiing oph uw _ezta-owinwy _pozn maying ca-pa-biz," Severus commented dryly.

Harry glanced at Ron who merely shrugged.

"Just thinking of your extraordinary potion making capabilities," Hermione translated for them. Severus nodded in approval.

Ron and Harry shared a sheepish grin before Harry answered Severus, rather cheekily, "We don't have you breathing down our necks now, do we?"

"Plus," Ron added, smirking, "we can always blame our potion making abilities for a horrible-tasting or poisonous formula."

Severus looked properly horrified by the idea that he would be fed by these two imbecile Gryffindors, which was enough for the red-head and the raven-head to burst into laughter. Albus was smiling broadly.

"Oh shut it, you two," Hermione snapped, "You won't do any such thing, right?" She added with a glare, much like Snape's.

Snape looked quite pleased when he saw the boys cowering under her glare and nodding furiously. _'Minerva was right; Granger can control the boys better than anyone else.' _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Jennifer for the review, whom i couldn't answer otherwise. So guys, this is the second chapter. Let's hope you like the story so far. I think i am going to change the ratings later ... it might get slightly dark as we move into war. But that depends on whether the story has enough readers. I will accept, i lose the motivation to write if i know a story isn't being read. **

**Let me know of your views via reviews. Thanks. Ciao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As i already warned, this chapter and the next are not the fluffy type as expected from this story. I hope you like it. Read and review.  
**

**

* * *

**

The days went by. The trio had learned many more things from Madam Pomfrey regarding taking care of kids. However, diaper-changing lessons were strictly practiced on a doll.

There had been no progress as far as antidote was concerned. Madam Pomfrey was having a busy time with students suffering nervous breakdown, anxiety, anorexia and insomnia due to approaching exams. And the trio were busy with their upcoming sixth-year exams.

"Hello, Hermione," Neville greeted Hermione as he sat beside her in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione replied back, before going back to her thick Potions' tome.

"If there's anyone who can give exam right here right now, it's you, Hermione," Neville stated, seeing the book on table, "You don't need anymore studying."

Hermione replied without leaving the book. "When you've Snape as your teacher, you can never be sure."

She felt Neville glance at the High Table. "Why couldn't we have Potions as the last exam? That way, I wouldn't be worried about failing it throughout the exams."

"It'll be okay, Neville. Relax"

However, Neville shuddered. Hermione looked up to find him staring at the High Table. Following his gaze, she found Dumbledore and Snape having a chat.

_'Damn,'_ she groaned inwardly. _'The idiots!'_

"Relax is the last word to think of when you see Snape smiling," Neville said, suppressing a shudder, "Merlin knows what morbid thoughts made him smile."

Hermione busied herself with dinner. The moment she was finished, she got up and left the hall. Quickly she made her way towards Dumbledore's office, muttering and cursing angrily under her breath.

She found an empty office and Molly's note.

_I was getting late for the meeting. The job has been taken care of. Molly._

Hermione burnt the note and took to pacing around the room.

Moments later, the door clicked open and entered Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

Within a second Hermione covered the distance and stood in front of Snape, glaring hard at him.

"You. Are. Professor. Snape," she gritted.

"Er – of course I am," Snape replied bewildered.

Dumbledore watched the scene with amused expression and twinkling eyes.

"And Snape **_doesn't_ **smile," Hermione gritted again.

The sight of Snape cowering under Hermione's glare was too much and Dumbledore burst out laughing.

Hermione turned around and directed her glare at Dumbledore which immediately shut him up.

"Told you, my boy," Dumbledore said, "She'll notice."

"Neville also noticed," Hermione shrieked. "He was shuddering."

Snape smirked. "I wonder why."

Controlling her temper, Hermione walked to the window. Staring out of it and taking deep breaths, she continued, "You don't understand. We can't afford mistakes."

Hermione always had a way to make others feel guilty. Snape walked to Hermione and hugged her from behind. "I am sorry, Hermione."

Dumbledore also did the same and they stayed that way for a moment.

"It was his mistake though," Snape said, slapping Dumbledore on his arm. "He was continuously cracking jokes."

"You've to agree they're funny," Dumbledore retorted.

Hermione gave them a smile. "Just promise you two will be careful next time."

Both gave her solemn nods.

"I think it's about time," Snape said looking at his watch. "Where are our robes?"

"In the bathroom," Hermione answered. Snape and Dumbledore nodded and went in the said direction.

Hermione sighed. It really was difficult. Exams, war, Voldemort and two cute little kids.

"Stop laughing, Ron," she heard Harry saying, "I'll see how much you laugh when you'll be Snape the next time."

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron will be there to make things light.

* * *

The time after exams is the best one. You relish it like nothing before. The freedom from texts, quills, parchments and exams is exhilarating.

Same can't be said about the trio. They had a very hectic fortnight of exams. Apart from the exams, they had to polyjuice as Dumbledore every other day. Remus and Molly juggled as Snape and supervised the exams. McGonagall had her usual duties while Pomfrey had to take care of the kids. And all the coordination was handled by the trio.

The trio were lying down in the grounds, watching others enjoy the free time.

"Another week and we move to phase two of the plan," Ron whispered.

"Let's not think about it as yet," Hermione said, closing her eyes, enjoying the bliss … even if for short time.

* * *

_EVENING PROPHET_

_Dumbledore resigns_

_20 June, Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, resigned from his post yesterday night. It is learned that he announced his decision last night in a staff members' meeting. He owled Ministry and press to inform them of the decision._

_Later, in the morning, Dumbledore announced the decision to a hall full of students and press. Minister Fudge was present there as well and gave a speech, praising Dumbledore as not only the greatest wizard but also as the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. _

_Staff members also bid him farewell with speeches. Dumbledore took the podium last and reminisced his years at Hogwarts as a student, a professor and then as a Headmaster. "My journey was made remarkable by my professors, my colleagues and you, my students – the future of Wizarding world."_

_When asked about Dumbledore's sudden reason for resignation, he simply answered. "It's time to pass on the baton to the younger generation." However, rumours are that Dumbledore wasn't happy with Ministry's increasing interference in Hogwarts. No one has forgotten Umbridge's appointment and the resulting mishap._

_As an answer to the question regarding his future plans, Dumbledore said, "My responsibilities do not end here. It's time to shoulder other responsibilities."_

_"Like?" a reporter enquired._

_"Make Wizarding world a better and safer place to be," Dumbledore answered evasively._

_Grapevine is that Dumbledore has resigned to participate more actively in war against You-know-who. How and when, is not clear. _

_However, Dumbledore's resignation comes at a very unfortunate time. Hogwarts, considered the safest place, has lost its greatest sentinel. With a war in the Wizarding world, Dumbledore's resignation can be interpreted in many ways. _

_New Headmaster will be appointed in the next academic session since only a week is left of this one. _

* * *

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Ron asked for hundredth time.

"You're irritating me now, Ron," Hermione said.

"We're just worried about you," Harry argued in defence. "Dumbledore's original plan didn't include this."

"But I believe it'll be better this way," Hermione argued back, "We have thought about it in detail and covered all possible loopholes."

"Mum and Dad will kill me if they come to know of this," Ron muttered.

"And that's why we didn't discuss it with Order members," Hermione explained. "They won't agree to it."

"Maybe because it's dangerous," Harry suggested.

"Even Dumbledore and Snape agreed to it," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Let Kingsley do it," Ron recommended, "He's an auror. He'll know how to get out of a sticky situation."

Hermione sighed. "And is he an Occlumens?"

Ron and Harry hung their heads. It was always coming to this. Why the hell did Hermione learn Occlumency? Or better why the hell did they not learn Occlumency? Then, they would have been able to argue her out of this crazy plan.

_Polyjuice as Snape, enter Voldemort's den when summoned, spy on Death Eaters and keep Severus in Voldemort's good books, rather than ignoring his summons and vanishing from the world as Dumbledore's original plan had been. Simple! _

Hermione had played a perfect role in the morning as Dumbledore and now the Evening Prophet was out with the news. The trio were in the Dumbledore's office expecting a summon by Voldemort any moment now. Baby Dumbledore and baby Snape were also sitting there with sombre expressions on their faces.

Ron had been smacking his head every now and then, blaming himself for the entire plan. Hermione had come up to them with a vague idea of keeping Severus in Voledmort's good books and spy on Death Eaters. Ron took over and being the great strategist that he is, devised the whole plan. _Make Severus invisible, use him to enter Voldy's den (Since only those with Dark Marks could enter there) and keep up the role._ Add to that Hermione's brilliance and the plan was ready to be hatched.

Suddenly, baby Snape gave a yelp. Four pair of eyes landed on his left forearm and saw the dark mark glow. Immediately Hermione gulped down the contents of vial in her hand.

Ron handed over his wand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, a prodigy in non-verbal spells, made Snape invisible. The effort cost him his consciousness, as expected, and Harry took him to bed after casting few healing spells.

He came out to find Snape standing by the door. Snape looked at them, a grim expression on his face. Ron and Harry nodded at him, keeping their fears at bay for the moment. Snape turned and was out of the door in a moment.

_Merlin help us … _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks to **excessivelyperky **for pointing out a mistake in my last chapter and an issue i ignored in this one. **

**

* * *

**

Severus felt a chilling crawl under his skin the moment he apparated in Voldemort's den. He was at the far end of the hall and he held the nearby table to steady himself. In reality, he quickly kept baby Severus there. As he moved towards the front, he couldn't help but feel fearful and sick.

He was here to be a part of them … to blend among these. The only fact that kept him going was that he was a core member of Voldemort's torturers. Courtesy: Original Severus Snape.

"You are late, Severus," a cold voice hissed.

"I apologise, My Lord," Severus said, kneeling in front of Voldemort. He felt like vomiting but what choice did he have! _Remember, Hermione, you were all for it … moments ago._ "Walking out of Hogwarts without arousing suspicion requires time."

Voldemort seemed satisfied by the answer as he moved onto the agenda of the meeting.

"Don't keep us waiting next time, Severus," Voldemort said warningly, "Now tell me why the old coot decided to resign suddenly."

Snape got up and straightened his robes. Looking straight in Voldemort's eyes, he replied, "He wishes to strengthen Order and be more active against you, My Lord."

Many Death Eaters sneered at this. Voldemort, however, was silent and brooding over the information.

"What does he plan to do?" Voldemort asked.

"Recruit more people," Severus answered, "even from other races. He didn't elaborate much."

Voldemort continued thinking for few more moments. Severus glanced around. No one was wearing mask or hood at the moment. He recognised Bellatrix, Lucious, Narcissa, Rudolph …

"His appearance obviously means your failure, Severus," Voldemort's voice cut through the silence and Severus' observation.

Severus winced inwardly. He was hoping against hope that Voldemort won't mention it. So much for hope!

"Yes, My Lord," Severus admitted, his head hung low. "I didn't get the chance to implement the pla--"

Severus didn't get the chance to complete his sentence as he was hit by Crucio.

Writhing on the floor, Severus could only pray for it to end.

* * *

Baby Severus was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. So far, Granger had done a good job of impersonating him. He could understand how Weasley and Potter had survived so far.

However, he knew she wasn't expecting the crucio and was taken by surprise if not fear. Well, she hardly knew what he went through as a spy.

Severus sighed painfully as Hermione twitched on the floor. How pathetic it was to see someone getting tortured! He could Bellatrix enjoy it? Someone scream from pain, writhe on the floor, cry for help … all because of your curse. Surprised Hermione maybe when she received the curse, she was still taking it well ... as well you could take pain.

Has the war really affected these three children so much? That they have lost their innocence and childhood completely? Knowing the facts and going through them was different. He had only known facts before but he was going through them with these three children now. How much more burdens will these young shoulders bear before they collapse? The fate of the war was in the hands of these three children … and never before had he been able to sympathise with them as much as he did now.

Severus closed his eyes and felt his cheek wet a second later. He touched his cheek to confirm his suspicion … he was crying … for a muggleborn! Must be the side-effect of potion, Severus concluded.

He was strong for emotions … so what if he was a baby …

* * *

After what seemed eternity and various cruico's, Voldemort stopped the torture. "It might cost us severely, Severus," Voldemort hissed angrily. "What's the point of having a spy there?"

Gingerly and cautiously, Severus got up. It took him all the possible strength not to collapse then and there. This point was important.

"Master," Severus whispered as reverently as he could, "I request for an opportunity to undo the damage."

Voldemort didn't say anything … the only sign that he was listening.

Severus continued, hoping he would survive till the end, "Master, I am working on a potion. Upon completion it will work like Imperio curse, only stronger.

"While a strong willed person can throw off Imperio, the potion won't let person think, act and talk beyond his master's wish. If the person is somehow able to preserve his own will, he will get confused, thus damaging his mental faculties."

Silence reigned. Severus desperately hoping Voldemort would agree to his project.

* * *

Grudgingly, baby Severus accepted that Granger was a good actor and good Occlumens. This project was an outright lie. He wasn't working on any such project. As if Death Eaters weren't torture enough!

Pushing his thoughts aside, he marvelled at the ease with which Hermione had lied. Now, he could only hope Voldemort would buy it.

* * *

"That's a difficult project you have chosen, Severus," Voldemort said. "How much progress have you made so far?"

Severus replied, "Not much, My Lord. I have only been able to list down the ingredients. Brewing the potion requires lot of time, patience and hard work."

"Which rules you out of the post of Headmaster once I takeover the Ministry," Voldemort said.

This statement commanded different reactions from everyone. While Severus was genuinely surprised and shocked, Bellatrix and Lucious seemed disappointed that they weren't chosen. All others cheered for Voldemort's success.

"It seems so, My Lord," Severus said quickly, seeing a possibility that the bluff might actually work. "My work will require me to travel to various places, research and work on the potion."

Voldemort thought about it. "Which means you will be missing from the action as well."

Severus lowered his head as an answer. The silence that stretched while Voldemort brooded over the options was a torture for Severus.

"Lucious, provide Severus 2000 galleons," Voldemort ordered. "I want this potion before Easter. I am giving you ample time and money to work on it and I expect only success. You don't have to respond to my summons, but you will be required to inform me of the progress of the potion once a while. Is that clear, Severus."

"Yes, My Lord," Severus bent down, thanking Voldemort for his generosity.

"I won't tolerate another failure, Severus," Voldemort warned before dismissing the meeting.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Except for the curses, the meeting had gone well and, dare he say, successful. He stole a glance in baby Severus' direction before the view was blocked by Lucious.

* * *

Voldemort's plan to takeover Ministry drew a sharp breath from baby Severus as well. Thanks to the spells around him that the Weasley had suggested, no one heard or noticed him. Severus watched Hermione and Ron's crazy plan succeed and he relaxed when Dark Lord left.

Hermione glanced in his direction and he wobbled his head at her only to realise he was invisible. Severus narrowed his eyes when saw Lucious walk to Severus. The conversation they were having seemed hostile. Lucious thrust a bag in Severus' hand and stormed out of the hall.

Only two Severus were left in the hall.

* * *

Severus took the bag which was quite heavy and quickly walked over to the table where baby Severus was. He dumped the bag on the table and rested against it to steady himself. He felt the baby Severus hold his hand.

Severus grabbed the child disguising the movement with grabbing the bag and quickly apparated away.

It was on pure adrenaline that Severus walked to Dumbledore's office, with baby Severus and gold. She didn't even notice when she changed back to her own form. Thankfully, the robes were bewitched to fit the size of the owner. The moment she entered the office, she collapsed into Ron's arms, handing over baby Severus to Harry.

* * *

Harry and Ron had done everything to pass the painful minutes in Hermione and Severus' absence. Dumbledore was soundly sleeping in his chamber. Even if he wanted to stay awake, his biological clock didn't let him.

Harry and Ron started with pacing the room. Tired after some time, they sat back in their chairs and brooded silently. As the minutes ticked off, Ron started listing the way where the plan could have gone wrong.

Now that he heard Ron's ranting, Harry realised how foolish the plan was. How had he allowed Hermione to go ahead with this?

Last few minutes were torture and Ron had taken to punching the wall every other minute while Harry was kicking everything he could see.

What a relief it was when they heard the door click open! They turned to see a very pale, shaking and breathless Hermione enter the office with a rather heavy bag.

They both rushed forward to her. Ron steadied Hermione as she stretched her arms to Harry. Confused, Harry stretched his arms and felt the form of a baby. _Severus, of course._

And then she collapsed in Ron's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Looks like I'm finally in hell!_

_Well, it has to be that, isn't it? You, of course, don't feel pain in heaven … or so they say. If death is the next adventure, it sure isn't pleasant. _

_It feels like I've been needled, every inch of my skin. Every nerve fibre is shouting pain and every muscle is groaning even with the slightest of movements. _

_Great!_

"I think she's coming around."

_What did they say? Must be plotting ways for my torture. These devils of hell are inspiration of Voldemort. _

"Quick! Bring the potion."

_Now if only I could ask them to give me some water. My throat is parched … as if someone made me run miles and gave me chilly powder instead of water. Wow Hermione! Getting imaginative about ways of torture?_

"Hermione, take this." Someone shoved something down her throat. It burnt her throat.

_So, the chilly powder wasn't enough. Something's wrong. I don't feel anything at all now. Where's the sharp pain I was feeling even while breathing? _

_So, they numbed you so that you don't feel the pain. Of course! How will you survive the torture, otherwise?_

_Now, what did I do to warrant an entry to hell?_

Memories of the last time – well last time on earth – flooded her mind. There was nothing there she could think of as sinister, until and unless she dropped Severus or somehow killed him.

_Oh. My. God! I killed Severus. The baby Severus. That's why I am in hell. _

This conclusion made Hermione shoot up. Two arms were holding her, restricting her movement, whereas two more were shoving something else down her throat.

"No, no," Hermione shouted at the top of her voice, "Oh Merlin! I killed a baby."

"Calm down, Hermione," someone yelled over her voice.

"No one got killed," another assured.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked the black-haired boy, yanking him with his collar.

"He's there," the red-haired pointed towards the far end, since the black-haired found it difficult to answer when Hermione was throttling him. Hermione glanced in the said direction and there he was – baby Severus, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

Hermione's grip slackened and Harry gasped for air. "You've a strong grip, Hermione."

Hermione was panting. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's okay." He patted her on her back.

"Have this," Ron said, thrusting a vial in Hermione's hand. "This will make the numbness go."

Harry helped Hermione gulp the vial. Soon, Hermione could feel her limbs.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked concern etched on his freckled face. Hermione nodded, feeling too tired.

"She needs to eat," Harry pointed out. "Dobby!"

A crack and the said elf appeared. "Master Harry Potter."

"Dobby, can you bring three plates of food and two formulae for babies?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter. Dobby is pleased to do anything for Master Harry Potter." And with a crack he disappeared.

Harry shook his head. "It's difficult to persuade him to call me just Harry."

Ron smiled before concern again marred his face. He was torn between curiosity over what happened last night and worry over Hermione's well being.

Harry seemed to have the same problem. Both decided to postpone the matter to after meal. Hermione will have some strength by then.

Dobby appeared with food within minutes. Ron took to feeding babies while Harry took to feeding Hermione.

Ron prepared the formulae glancing now and then at Harry and Hermione. It was taking a lot of Harry's persuasion for Hermione to eat anything.

"Alright," Ron said, finishing the formulae, "Come here, you two."

Baby Albus crawled to Ron as soon as he called him; however, baby Severus was eyeing the mixture fearfully.

Ron chuckled. It was so easy to read Severus now that he was a baby. _Bet he doesn't know that._

Ron got up and picked Severus and sat him opposite Albus.

"I've made it perfectly fine," Ron assured Severus. "In any case, we've loads of potions to help you out."

Severus scowled at Ron who chuckled at him. "You do know that you look too cute in that scowl."

This time Albus also joined Ron in laughing. Severus didn't know how to react, so he settled for crossing arms and staring away from Ron.

Ron started feeding Albus. He tried feeding Severus but was pointedly ignored. Finished with Albus, Ron decided to get Severus to eat something. He hadn't eaten since last night.

"Come on, Professor," Ron pleaded, "You've to eat something."

No response. Harry and Hermione were also looking at Ron trying to feed Severus.

"Stop acting like a child, Professor," Ron said, trying hard not to smile at the irony.

Severus turned to glare at Albus who was clapping and laughing.

"No hungy," Severus said, before turning away. His stomach chose that moment to grumble.

"Your stomach disagrees," Ron said. Ron leaned to whisper in Severus' ear. "If you eat, I'll take you down to your dungeons. I know you miss it."

Severus' eyes lit up with the mention of his dungeons. Oh, how much had he missed them! It was his solace. Damn that potion! He was forced to spend his time with these all-too-cheerful Gryffindors.

Grudgingly, Severus opened his mouth to let Ron feed him. _I had never thought I would be letting a Gryffindor feed me. Oh the shame! _

Maybe Albus understood Severus' feeling, for he came and sat beside him. Ron noticed it but didn't say anything. He could understand that Snape wasn't feeling any good about it. He had always seemed to be independent types. Hell, even Ron didn't like treating his Professors like kids, but what choice did they have?

It was another hour before the meal was finished for all five of them. Hermione was feeling much stronger now and colour had returned to her face.

Thankfully, she started questions.

"How did you get these potions?"

"Had to lie," Harry said, placing Albus on his lap. Ron picked up Severus and sat beside Hermione. "I went to infirmary and told Madam Pomfrey that my whole body was aching because I fell from stairs. So, she gave me few potions. It was really difficult to let her give me the potion rather than drink there."

"We read about the after-effects of various curses when you're gone and armed ourselves with everything," Ron said. "I think dear Poppy got suspicious that Harry and I fell ill the same day."

"It's Madam Pomfrey, Ron," Hermione chided. "Don't forget we've two professors with us."

Ron flushed. "Can you forget you heard that?" he asked Severus, who shook his head. He crawled onto Hermione's lap to get a better look at her. Ron and Harry exchanged a questioning look.

Gently, Hermione picked Severus. She understood the intentions. "I'm fine, Professor," she whispered. "Tired, yes, but that's it." Severus nodded but didn't move from his place.

"So, what happened last night?" Harry finally asked. "You're asleep for the whole night and morning. You won't believe how much lies we had to tell McGonagall."

Hermione took a deep breath and launched into narrating the events of last night. She was unsure of telling about Crucio's she had to endure, but finally told them. They would have guessed in any case.

Albus was sad when Hermione stopped, whereas Ron's and Harry's faces had paled. Hermione picked up Albus, and sat him in her lap as well. "It's okay, Professor. I am fine. We achieved what we wanted to." Albus hugged Hermione as a tear leaked onto his cheek.

Ron was the first one to recover. "Why would that git Crucio his own Death Eaters? Does he know how to lead people?" He gritted with anger.

Hermione shook his head. "He leads people with fear and promise of power."

Harry looked at Severus, who was trying hard not to cry. Not knowing what else to say, he muttered an apology to Severus.

That was the last thing Severus was expecting. He stared at Harry with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said, "I never knew you go through all this. This is ... this is awful."

Severus hated it; Harry's guts to apologise; Hermione strength and endurance; Ron's humour even in troubled times. All this made him want to be normal, to show his emotions, to be sad, happy, cry whenever he wanted to be.

He wanted to be human.

Yet he couldn't. He had suffered all his life whenever he had tried to be human. He couldn't afford more pain. It was better to close himself.

Severus knew Albus was staring at him and even if he couldn't read his mind, he knew what Severus was going through.

Severus nodded stiffly, showing his acceptance of Harry's apology. That was more than what he was willing to do.

He will not let this stupid childhood change him.

* * *

Albus smiled seeing Severus nodding.

This childhood will give what Severus had never gotten. Trust, friends, hope and, above all, love.

He will be a changed person after this childhood.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys. I have been once again bitten by a write-bug. So, i am updating almost all of my stories. Hope you like it. Review please. Helps me to know people are liking my story or not. **

**Ciao. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am finally back! So sorry for this very long delay. Please read and review.  


* * *

**

**Relax**

It was cool and dark outside. Hermione sighed as she stared at the new moon. Everything was so beautiful outside, so peaceful. If only her mind could be as peaceful.

Never been close to Dumbledore as Harry had always had been, it was only now she could appreciate his intelligence and power. He had taken into consideration even the possibility of Voldemort taking over the school. Though it didn't make things any easier.

Hermione sighed again. Would they even survive the war? Would they ever have Voldemort-free times? Would they all make it through? Harry already had a bull's eye painted on his forehead. Ron was a blood-traitor and she, herself, was a mudblood.

Some animal howled somewhere, bringing Hermione back from her pessimistic thoughts. Maybe some years later, she would again stare at the new moon and thank heaven for having survived the war with her friends.

She will make sure she will thank the heavens … she will.

* * *

"You do know Hermione will have my hind if we got caught?" Ron whispered to Severus.

Severus would have raised his cute black eyebrows had he not been excited about visiting dungeons. Ron and Severus, hidden under cloak, were headed towards dungeons to Potions classroom as per Ron's promise. Ron had tried his level best to persuade Severus to wait another day, when students would be heading home, but had he been so gullible, he wouldn't be Severus Snape! Plus, why would he make things easier for Ron.

"Finally!" Ron muttered as the classroom came into view.

"'Ome," Severus muttered gleefully, wriggling in Ron's arms.

"What's the password?" Ron asked when the door to Severus' quarters didn't open on first try.

"Duner'ed," Severus muttered, shaking his head.

"Dunderhead??" Ron repeated.

Severus sighed. "'Lomora."

"Lomora?" Ron repeated. Had Severus gone mad? "Oh Alohomora," Ron slapped his forehead as he realised what Severus was telling him. "Sorry."

Minutes later, they were standing in Severus' quarters. Well, Ron was standing; Severus was running around like a hyper kid. Ron could understand why Severus missed his quarters. It was calm, a bit cool but cosy. Fine drapes hung over the windows, plush carpet covered the floor and couch looked inviting. There was a bookcase in the right corner and fireplace in the left. A door in the centre only meant his bedroom.

After some ten minutes of running around the room, Severus ran inside his bedroom. Ron decided to stay in the living room to give his professor some privacy. When he didn't come out after five minutes, he decided to peek in – to ensure his safety.

Stealthily, he peeked around the room and almost burst out laughing. Severus was trying to climb the bed. He had already placed few books as steps, but they weren't enough. And of course, he was too proud to ask for Ron's help. He was pouting while trying to think of a way to climb the bed.

Casually, Ron entered the room. "Awesome rooms you have got, Professor."

Severus whirled around to find Ron looking around the room. He hoped he hadn't seen him trying to climb the bed. Ron then sat down on the bed. "And nice bed too. Ours are not like these."

He jumped the bed to prove his point. "What are you doing down there?" Ron asked and immediately picked Severus even before he could say a word. "Bet your crib isn't this soft."

Severus wasn't paying attention. He was too busy jumping up and down on his large bed. How had he missed his bed!

Ron smiled at Severus' antics. He looked so cute and so carefree … it was difficult not to like him now. He looked beautiful when he smiled and laughed and Ron vowed to make him smile more.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Ron came back to Dumbledore's room, a sleeping Severus in his one arm and few shrunken books and knick-knacks in a bag in another arm. Silently he moved to Dumbledore's quarters and gently laid down Severus besides sleeping Albus and Harry.

Once out of bedroom, he saw Hermione standing by the window. He sighed; Hermione had the habit of worrying for all three of them and now there was an addition of two to the party.

"When did you catch Harry's habit of brooding?" Ron joked as he moved closer to Hermione.

Hermione smiled before turning towards Ron. "I wasn't brooding," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, of course," Ron said playfully, "Great people **think** at two in the morning. Must be Dumbledore effect."

"Professor had good time?" Hermione asked. It was quite evident from Ron's good mood.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "Great, I would say."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry," Ron said, making a zipping motion, "I don't think he will appreciate it."

Hermione smirked appreciatively at Ron. "And since when did you know him so well?"

"Well," Ron said uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. "Err--"

Hermione's laughter rang out a second later and soon was joined by Ron's nervous one. Unknown to them, a young black-haired wizard was standing in the doorway, silently thanking Ron for his momentary gain of intelligence.

* * *

Albus always had the habit of pacing in his office and tinkering absently with things when there was too much on his mind. He wouldn't tell anyone but most of his inventions and discoveries were the result of this method.

Even small age couldn't prevent Albus from taking on this habit when he woke up early that morning. His guess had once again proven itself right – Tom was planning to takeover the school.

Albus had guessed that a long time back. Tom considered Hogwarts his home. Obviously, he would like to conquer it first … before Ministry.

Albus looked at his phoenix, Fawkes, who was staring out. Soon, Tom will takeover Hogwarts and the school wouldn't be a safe haven it once was … only because Dumbledore wasn't there. His kids would suffer … only because he himself had become a kid.

A tear rolled down Albus' cheek. Fawkes chose that moment to sing a sad song.

"Wat shawl I do, Faw's?" Albus asked Fawkes in his baby voice.

Fawkes continued to sing his song. It soothed Albus a bit and he wiped his tears away. He hoped his plans would work out and the world would become a better place.

"Professor?" Harry's hesitant voice rang out in the living room.

Albus stopped from his wobbling and turned to look at sleepy Harry.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes. "Do you need something, Professor?"

Albus smiled sadly at Harry and shook his head.

Harry took a seat on the couch and patted his lap. "Come here."

Albus wobbled towards Harry and climbed his lap. "Want to tell me, Professor, why are you up so early?"

"Thwining of a swudent gone wong," Albus said sadly.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry guessed. He couldn't be sure; after all, many students had gone wrong in the past and were still going in the present.

Albus nodded.

"You always say it's our choices that make us," Harry said.

Albus sighed. Harry was too young to understand why he felt sad for Tom. "Can'y?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "And it has to be lemon drop, right?"

Albus nodded vigorously. Harry got up and opened the cabinet which contained Albus' sweets.

"Here," Harry said, handing Albus two sweets, "Only two, otherwise 'Mione will kill me. By the way, Professor," Harry said, walking towards the bathroom, "Enjoy being a kid for the time being."

And he vanished after a wink, leaving a smiling kid behind.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as Hogwarts' students boarded the train. Everyone was smiling, talking and hugging each other, glad to have finished another year at Hogwarts and returning home.

"So, we will see you at next term, huh?" Neville asked, giving each of them a firm handshake.

"I don't understand why you all are staying back and not coming to Burrow," Fred commented.

"Because Harry is staying back," Ron answered simply.

That was the lie they had come up with to stay back in Hogwarts – Dursleys were out of the city for few days and Harry could go back only after they come back. Since nowhere else was as safe, he was to stay back in Hogwarts. Of course, Ron and Hermione will keep him company.

"I would suggest you all take your seats," Hermione yelled over the train whistle.

"Yeah," George agreed, dragging his twin along with him. Ginny waved from her window-seat and twins from the door.

"Peace at last," Ron announced as the trio trudged back to the castle.

"Now that everyone is gone," Harry said, looking at the sun, "We can bring the two kids out and let them play for some time."

"Not a bad idea, Harry," Hermione said.

"We can use some play for ourselves as well," Ron grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, five of them were in the Quidditch Pitch – Harry and Ron in the air, Hermione in the stands and Albus and Severus cheering for Harry and Ron; well Albus was cheering, Snape was, as usual, scowling.

"If you keep that face, Professor," Ron yelled from his broom, "It'll stay like that. Plus I told you, you look more cute than menacing."

Severus humphed and sat down beside Hermione, ignoring everyone else. An hour later, Ron, Harry and Albus joined them for an outdoor lunch.

"I think," Ron said during the lunch, "We should find nicknames for these kids. It feels odd calling them professors."

Albus nodded, spilling his formulae on his small robe, while Severus scowled hard at the red-head.

"You're right," Harry agreed.

"What do you think, Professors?" Hermione asked the infant professors.

"Goo' i'ea," Albus said at the same time as Severus said, "No."

Albus looked at Severus. "Goo' i'ea. It will d'aw lwess att'ntion to us."

Severus crossed his arms and looked away, ignoring Albus. Weasley had left him with fewer options, now that he was told he looked cute in a scowl. Damn him!

"Cawl me B'ian," Albus told the teenagers.

"Bian?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Brian," Hermione corrected him. "It's his middle name … kind of."

"What's your middle name, Professor Snape?" Harry asked sulking Snape.

It was Albus who answered. "To'ias."

"Tobias?" Hermione guessed. When Albus nodded happily, she knew she had guessed right. She was getting great at understanding their baby language.

"Tobias is too serious a name for a baby," Ron said, thinking, "He has had enough seriousness for his lifetime."

They sat thinking and tossing few names … all rejected by Severus.

"Eva'a?" Albus suggested after few minutes of deliberation. Severus whirled around to glare at Albus.

"Evans? That's my mum's maiden name," Harry said.

"They we'e f'ends," Albus said, smiling.

Reluctantly, Severus nodded to accept the name. Harry, Hermione and Ron were surprised to know this titbit, but now wasn't the time for questions.

"So, Brian and Evans, who wants a broom-ride?" Ron asked getting up.

"What? No no no … they are not going up there," Hermione shrieked. "I prefer them alive … with all their body parts."

It took quite some time convincing Hermione, but the boys had their way in the end. Why, they even managed giving Hermione a ride.

All in all, a perfect way to spend a perfect day.

* * *

"Merlin, I am tired," Ron complained as the group marched towards the Great Hall. It was only Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Remus in Hogwarts.

"Tired, but refreshed," Harry commented. "I felt good today."

Hermione smiled at two of them. It wasn't often Harry felt carefree and relaxed. They needed this break from all their worries. They will be back to war, death-eaters and Voldemort tomorrow; it was their day today.

Or maybe not.

At least that's what the faces of three people in the hall said.

"Is everything alright?" Ron was the first to ask.

Remus stared at the parchment in his hand for full minute before answering Ron.

"Hogwarts Express has been attacked!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Don't pelt me with stones for such a delayed update. I know i exaggerated. But it took me a long time to get to the point. I probably dug up my proverbial grave, but i wanted this chapter out. Let me know what do you think of this chapter. **

**

* * *

**_Severus rubbed his eyes. It was still dark, he noted. Yawning, Severus wondered why he had woken up and realized a moment later that he was thirsty. Glancing around the room, he found Weasley standing by the window. _

_Yawning again, Severus got up and out of the bed. He didn't understand why the trio insisted on babysitting them at night. Okay, maybe he did. But it wasn't easy when it was Weasley's turn. _

_Standing in front of his bed, Severus glanced at the bed on his right. Albus was sleeping peacefully. Severus smiled sadly; if nothing this infancy was letting Albus catch on his sleep. Poor soul hadn't slept peacefully for so long. _

_Wobbling, Severus made his way towards the boy. Weasley was so intently looking at, whatever he was looking at, that he didn't hear Severus coming towards him. _

''_I wan' watew, Weas'ey,'' Severus announced, when Weasley didn't take any notice. _

_Weasley turned around. "When did __**you**__ get up?" _

"_Wen you we'e stawing o'tsi'e.''_

_Weasley smiled and picked Severus up. Severus wanted to protest, but Weasley was quite warm and comfortable, so he simply laid his head on the red-head's shoulder. _

"_Professor?" Weasley was patting his back and calling him. Severus realised with a start that he had dozed off on Weasley's shoulder. Ah, the shame! _

"_Here, water," Weasley handed him a small cup after he had sat Severus on his lap. He helped the infant drink water. "Come, let's get you to sleep." _

_The infant whimpered. ''I don wanna sweep.''_

_Red-head looked at Severus. ''Nightmares?''_

_In response, Severus simply looked away. He wasn't about pour his heart out to this boy. _

_''Alright, then,'' the teenager cleared his throat. "What do you want to do?'' _

"_Wat we'e you stawing at?" Severus asked_

_Weasley looked at him and smiled. "So, you were watching me? Well, I was just thinking, Professor, nothing else."_

_Severus merely raised his eyebrows at the boy. _

_And the boy laughed! _

"_I have told you many times, Professor," Weasley said in between his laughs, "that you look cute when you try the intimidating thing." _

_Severus resisted to 'humph' at the boy. _

"_Alright," Weasley calmed himself. "'I was just thinking about Voldemort taking over Hogwarts." _

_Severus remained silent. _

"_He must have someone in the Ministry doing his bidding. Ministry is soon going to either collapse or taken over by him, too. I just," Weasley cleared his throat, "I just feel I am a part of a plan too big for me to handle. Will I be able to do this? I mean I am not like Harry, fighting evil wizards since his first birthday. All this time, we have just been trying to save our necks. Now… we have the whole wizarding world's neck to save. It's a huge responsibility. Didn't Dumbledore get overwhelmed by this? I sure am." _

_Severus got back to his train of thought he had had yesterday when he was in Voldemort's den with Granger. He had wondered about the same thing then. Weasley, Granger and Potter were only kids, after all. With an incredulous amount of luck, mind you, but still kids. _

_Weasley sighed. "I think we should clear the memories of the Order members. If there are going to be Death Eaters in the school, then we should take all possible measures against our safety." _

_Severus glanced at Weasley. After going through their visit to Voldemort in detail, they had chalked their plan of action. They had to leave Hogwarts and go into hiding. However, there was a dilemma too – whether to let the Order know about Voldemort's plan to takeover Hogwarts or to let it be. _

_If they did let the Order know, they could persuade the muggle-borns to go into hiding who would be the obvious targets of Volemort if he were to take over the school. However, it would also jeopardise Severus' position in Voledmort's ranks. _

_It was worse for Weasley who had a younger sister who would obviously be coming back to the school. Also, he had to justify his absence; otherwise his family would become a target. So far, Weasley had stayed calm. _

"_I think we should get some sleep," Weasley said after sometime. "It's quite late."_

_

* * *

__There were books all around. No one could understand the beauty of books better than her. They had been her guide, friend and love for so long. They taught her things no one else could. They were her friends, when everyone else refused to. And they provided her with pleasure when nothing else could. _

_Smiling sadly, Hermione ran her fingers through a stack of books. It was too early to be awake, but she couldn't help it. They had to be prepared and she believed in now than later. Yesterday, they had made an enormous decision. _

_They will have to go into hiding soon. _

_Though, Dumbledore had guessed Tom's efforts to take over Hogwarts, he didn't think it to be so soon. This only meant worst for Order and Wizarding world. As far as she could guess, Voldemort definitely had his man at some high level in Ministry or his control over Hogwarts wasn't possible. An out-in-the-open attack on Hogwarts wasn't simply possible for Voldemort at the moment; he didn't have that many recruits. _

_There had been lots of arguments and discussions last night. Harry wanted to inform Order about Voldemort's plan whereas, surprisingly, Ron was against it. Severus agreed, again surprisingly, with Ron, whereas Dumbledore had simply stared at the ceiling. _

_Hermione was torn between the two choices. How could she be not! They hadn't been able to decide anything in the end and had gone to bed feeling nauseas … war was ugly. _

_She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night and had decided to finally come to library to look for books that could help her with an antidote for Severus and Dumbledore's predicament. _

_They would be having another discussion soon; they needed to hurry up. Something told her they didn't have much time. _

* * *

"_Hogwarts Express has been attacked!" _

The words rang in Harry's ears as he followed Ron. The moment Remus announced the attack Harry's mind had gone into some sort of … blank. What the hell was Voldemort up to? Why hadn't his scar given him any indication on Voldemort's activity? He must have been pretty excited about this, why then—

"Harry," he vaguely recognised it as Hermione's voice. "Are you listening?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We have to go into hiding," Ron said.

Harry turned to look at his redhead friend and was surprised to note that they were in Dumbledore's room and Ron was seated in his chair.

"I know," Harry said, "We discussed it yeste-"

"Now."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron blankly. "Now?" they both repeated.

Ron sighed. "Yes, now. The time is totally right; Order is not here watching us."

"And what about the pending discussion?" Harry asked irritably. There was something off about this attack but Harry couldn't pinpoint it.

"There's nothing pending about it now, Harry," Ron answered calmly. "This attack in itself is an announcement on Voldemort's part."

"But," Hermione interrupted, "Why would he do this now? It's not making any sense."

"Look, Hermione," Ron said as if he was talking to a year old. "I don't think this is the right time for discussion. We have to leave, now."

"To where?" Harry yelled. "Do you even know what you are talking about, Ron? We have nowhere safe to go; we have two small kids and no preparation, whatsoever."

In answer, Ron simply took a box out of his pocket. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a trunk.

"I did make the preparations," Ron said calmly, "I have everything of ours in this trunk. And I am pretty sure Hermione too has done her own preparations. So, I say we leave now."

"Why are you so hell bent on leaving now?" Harry shouted.

"Trust me, Harry," Ron tried again. "This first time, trust me on this."

Ron's tone deflated Harry and he collapsed in the chair behind him. Hermione nodded at Ron and went to her room. Within minutes, she was back in the room with a beaded bag in her hand.

Ron stood up briskly and took the beaded bag from her. "Let's get the hell out of here. Hermione, you take Albus and Harry, you take Severus."

Harry had simply forgotten about the kids who were for some odd reason quite still. He had no idea when they fell asleep.

Ron pocketed the tiny objects and headed for the fireplace. "Take this powder; the address is 'The Maze'. Hermione, you go first, Harry will follow and I will be the last."

Hermione was about to say something but Ron stalled her with a raised hand. "Later."

With a deep breath, Hermione entered the fireplace and adjusting the infant in her arms followed Ron's instructions.

Harry stared hard at Ron, letting him know that he was doing it against his better judgement, but Ron only gave him a stiff nod. Giving one last look of annoyance to Ron, Harry followed Hermione.

Before, Harry found himself swirling himself in the fireplace, he heard a loud bang and saw Ron's eyes widen with some sort of understanding.

When Harry emerged out of the fireplace, Ron's name was still on his lips, his throat was full of ash and it was threatening to choke him. Without bothering to remove the ash, without bothering to see where he deposited the infant and without bothering to take in his surroundings, Harry tried frantically getting back to Hogwarts through the floo.

It was only when he was thrown back third time out of the floo, he noticed a worried Hermione asking him something, two infants staring at him in concern, a different landscape than England and that he was suffocating.

Hermione calling out his name was the last thing he heard before he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Before you read this, i have made the speech of the toddlers very clear, mainly to aid understanding, otherwise i would have had to write translations in brackets. So, i apologise for the one convenience i took. Other than that, read on and please review.

* * *

**

Hermione was pacing briskly in the room. It was quiet around her. The infants were asleep and she had put Harry to bed half an hour earlier, after administering him with anti-choking charms and membrane-soothing potions.

She had no idea what place this was and she didn't want any unnecessary risks by venturing out on her own. All she could see from windows were woods. It seemed they were in the middle of some forest. The house was nice and cosy. The kitchen had all the supplies required to sustain three adults and two babies for a week at least. This clearly meant Ron had some idea about what was about to happen and was planning accordingly. If only she had some idea about what was Ron so prepared for, she would be at some peace.

The quiet was killing her. An hour had passed and there was still no sign of Ron. The floo had locked itself and one couldn't apparate out of the house, as a slip on the table said. Hermione could have used her patronus to communicate with someone but she didn't want to disturb Order members if they were in a battle against Death Eaters or helping injured students.

Hermione spent next thirty minutes going through the wards of the house. They were very complex and beyond her understanding. She could only understand anti-muggle ward, though she could bet the house was under Fideleus charm as well. Finally, to calm her nerves, Hermione decided to make coffee for herself.

''If it is not too much of t'ble, a cup for me too, H'mynee.''

Hermione smiled at the yawning red-haired toddler. He would always say proper English, as much as his toddler tongue allowed.

''I'm not sure you should be having coffee, Brian. How about chocolate milk?''

Brian nodded and took the chair Hermione had vacated moments back.

''Ron is not yet back, is he?''

Hermione shook her head. ''I'm worried about him. It seems he had anticipated whatever happened today or is happening… I wish I understood even half of it.''

Brian was quiet for some time. Placing a cup of coffee and a cup of warm milk, Hermione took a seat beside Brian.

Soon they were joined by Severus and, at last, Harry, who was feeling the most restless.

''Will you stop tapping your foot, Harry? It is irritating.''

Harry ceased tapping but stood up a moment later. ''I'll cook lunch for us. The kids need their nutrition.''

Anything to take their mind off Ron and his absence. Together, Harry and Hermione prepared sausages, pancakes and juice for all of them.

Just as Harry was setting up the table, they heard some commotion outside. Wands out, they moved towards the door. Hermione peeped through the window and relief like never before surged through her.

''It's Ron.'' She informed everyone before opening the door and running out. Ron was still few meters away and was cursing under his breath. He smiled at Hermione who engulfed him in a hug. Next, they were joined by Harry.

''How are the kids?'' Ron asked after disentangling himself from the group hug.

''They are good.''

''You scared us to death, mate. Where were you? What took you so long? Is everything okay back there? I heard a loud noise when-''

''Whoa, Harry. Relax. Let's get inside and i will tell you the whole story.''

* * *

A cup of coffee later, everyone was seated around the small dining table. Four pairs of eyes were set on Ron... intently.

Ron sighed. ''Don't look at me like that. As if i'm some meat and you're wolves.''

''Ron, none of us here is in any mood to crack or hear jokes. So, don't,'' Harry warned seriously.

Raising his hands in a surrendering motion, Ron replied, ''I get the point... Well... Hogwarts … well, Hogwarts has been attacked.''

Harry and Hermione were shocked, Albus looked pensieve and Severus his usual adult self.

''That noise-''

''Yes, Harry,'' Ron nodded. ''That was Death Eaters trying to gain entrance in Hogwarts. They thought blowing up the door of Hogwarts would solve their problems.''

''Please start from the start,'' Hermione requested. ''Nothing is making sense.''

Taking a deep breath, Ron started. ''Alright. Hogwarts was being attacked when you left. Hogwarts has some ancient magic in it that protects it. During holidays no one can enter the Hogwarts without Headmaster's explicit permission. Otherwise the castle would be a sitting duck for dark wizards. Death Eaters thought it wise to attack it now, perhaps hoping for lesser resistance.

''I immediately informed Remus and my father about the attack. The portraits instructed me to start the castle's in-built mechanism against such attack. That took some time and delayed my arrival here.''

Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously. ''You are not telling us something.''

''You are using legilimancy on me?'' Ron asked accusingly.

''I just know.''

''Hmph.''

''We are waiting, Ron.''

''Very well. I got attacked by Death Eaters when i was getting out of the castle.''

''But how did you get out?'' Hermione cut in.

''Well-" and somewhat angrily. Ron determinedly looked anywhere but at her, though he didn't have much option. Severus and Albus had looks similar to Hermione on their faces.  
Hermione was looking at Ron shrewdly

''What?'' Harry demanded, not understanding the looks on everyone's faces.

''You can't apparate from Hogwarts, Harry.''

''Yeah, i know that, Hermione, but... oh-oh.'' Now Harry had the same look on his face.

''Look, i didn't have any option, alright,'' Ron said defensively. ''So, i accio'ed a broom, flew out of the window, jumped manually at the last point of wards and apparated mid-air.''

''What?'' Hermione jumped off her seat in seat, screeching. Harry had the expression of incredulity on his face. Severus was looking at Albus for explanation.

"Did Phin'as tell you the last pwoint of wards?" Albus asked.

Ron nodded. "I didn't believe him first, but he told me i won't be able to fly out of Hogwarts now that the castle had shut itself. I could only get out of this place manually."

"You idiot! You would have been a sitting duck for the Death-Eaters!" Hermione was still shrieking.

"Actually a falling duck," Ron corrected automatically and then, to avoid Hermione's tirade, rolled his trousers up, revealing an ugly purple gash along his right calf.

''That look' bad,'' Severus, closest to Ron, was observing the wound critically.

''It is,'' Ron affirmed, rolling the trousers back. ''I managed to stop bleeding and numbed that portion.''

''Anyway,'' Ron started again immediately. Merlin! Hermione had enough to lecture him on, if he let her speak - his stupid escape, his numbing the wound. ''I managed to get out, didn't i?''

''And," Hermione started with a dangerous calm, "it never occured to you to send a patronus to us with the password for the floo.''

''Damn, Hermione!'' Ron exclaimed. ''For once, can't you _not_ use your brains?'' A pause and Ron mumbled quietly, ''Didn't occur to me.''

The group sat quietly for some time. Hermione was the first one to get up. ''I need another cup of coffee.''

Everyone mumbled a quiet 'me too' and Hermione didn't even say anything about kids having coffee.

''Where are we, Ron?''

''Cheviot Hills, near river Coquet,'' Ron replied.

''And whose cabin is this?''

Ron had a sad smile on his face. ''Apparently this cabin belongs to Prewett brothers. Mom's twin brothers. They died in last war against ... well, you know.''

Dumbledore had a nostalgic smile on his face too. ''I have never seen a pair more t'oub'esome than them. And very brave too.''

''No one ever comes here,'' Ron continued. ''Too many memories, Mom says. Somehow twins found out about it. They told me about this place in the summers.''

''Is it safe to venture out?'' Harry asked. He was peeking out from the windows.

''The area around the cabin for a mile is under protection - wards and such. That way we won't be holed inside.''

''Why were you making such elaborate preparations, Ron? What do you know that we don't?'' Hermione cut in suddenly, her profile still towards the stove. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Hermione, first and then, Ron.

''Is the interrogation ever going to stop, Hermione? Remember there is a wound waiting for attention? The charm is wearing off.''

That sent Hermione in a flurry of motion, her questions forgotten. Harry took Albus outside with him to see around. Severus stayed back to help Hermione.

Ten minutes, three spells and five potions later, Ron's leg was nicely bandaged and he looked better than he had since he had come.

''You need rest, Ron.''

''Uh-oh- Merlin! I dozed off in the chair!''

Hermione smiled. ''Yeah, you did. Come, let me help you to bed. And the interrogation is not yet over.''

''Levitate me, 'Mione. I am in no position to move,'' Ron mumbled before dozing off again, conveniently forgetting the second part of her statement.

* * *

''Do you think, Ron is not te'ying us something?''

Albus and Severus were in the garden outside the cabin, drinking their chocolate milk. Harry and Hermione were inside the cabin, checking on Ron.

''You mean about how he knew of the at-at- well... fwight?''

''No no, not that, Albus. 'Mione will get that out of him. Something seems odd.''

Albus nodded. ''That was a wound caused by dawk magic, was it not?''

Severus nodded. Albus made a motion to stroke his beard as thoughtful expression came to his face. ''I keep forgettin' i do not have a beard anymowe.''

''You awe a kid, Albus. Please wemember that.''

Albus smiled at Severus' sarcastic tone. ''Always the charming chap. Hogwar's' defense syswem is very s'rong. She is weak during schoow when the wards are lowered for s'udents.''

''So, thewe was no need fow attack?''

Albus shook his head. ''Also, Tom is bound to know this. Why attack now?''

''To pwotect childwen of Death Eatews?''

Albus and Severus thought over the option.

''Does not seem likely.'' Severus commented. ''Harry was muttering about how his scar did not hurt or show any sign.''

''If you awe thinking that someone lead the attack without his knowledge, then i feel vewy sowwy fow that pe'son. Lucius and Bellayix?''

Severus thought hard for some time. ''It can't be Lucius. He has lost his p'ominence among Death Eaters. Another mistake would pwove fatal to him. He is not swupid enough to do this. It can't be Bella as well. She worships Dawk Lord and wouldn't do anything against his wishes.''

''Who can it be?'' Albus mused loudly, something he did a lot in his childhood.

''Some wannabe.'' Albus raised an eyebrow at Severus' choice of words. ''Oh-these kids awe a bad influence.'' Severus grumbled, causing Albus to smile.

* * *

Voldemort was sitting alone in his room, thinking and contemplating. It was not easy to strategise when it was Dumbledore as your opponent. Even though he still had not figured what exactly was happening with him, Voldemort was sure it would not take much time.

Rolling the minute pin in his hand, Voldemort stared at the fireplace burning uselessly in the room. He will bring Dumbledore down and with him, the whole wizarding world. His plans were going well and though there had been few glitches, nothing which could not be managed.

Looking at the small object in his hand, Voldemort.

Yes, all was well.

* * *

Ron was just three when he was introduced to Chess by his great grandfather. He was an International Champion who had retired at the age of 100 years._ 'The world needs a new Champion,'_ he would joke. This didn't mean his love for the game had waned. He would still play as an honorary guest in all the major tournaments.

He had noticed Ron's interest in Chess and was elated that the talent wouldn't be lost in his bloodline. Taking Ron under his tutelage, he coached him thoroughly in the game. He would take Ron with him to the tournaments, make him watch the practice matches and let him play with few champions, if he got lucky.

_'Chess is not about these little pieces on the board, it is here in the mind. And it all shows, if only you know how to read.' _In professional chess tournaments, players were separated by a thin, almost transparent magical veil. This veil prevented the use of Occlumency and Legilimency. So, all one could rely on was eyes, gestures and body movements.

And his Grandpa was an expert in that. He had seen his grandfather predict moves, with hundred percent accuracy. Even when the players were known Occlumens. And Grandpa had passed all this knowledge to his favourite grandchild.

Only the favourite grandchild never took the knowledge seriously. He was talented and could surprise the greatest of champions if he applied his concentration to it. Only he usually never did. Ron lacked patience and was easily distracted. His grandfather tried to discipline him in the beginning, but gave up after some time. _'That discipline has to come from inside,' _he would say. He never stopped teaching his prodigy, though.

Ron's contact with Grandpa reduced significantly when he came to Hogwarts. He became friends with Harry and life was never the same again. Every year, they were involved in one or other misadventures. Things turned darker and serious from fourth year. It became a matter of life and death in the last couple of years. Battles became a routine part, be it mental or physical or magical, be it from death-eaters or wizarding world.

The friends changed too. Harry became determined, Hermione hard-working and Ron... Ron understood what his grandfather had meant all those years ago. The discipline he had lacked then became him. Gradually, he started applying his knowledge in strategising and observing people. With every small success, he was encouraged and became confident.

These last few months had been a roller-coaster ride and not a good one. He was putting all his mind, concentration and discipline in trying to understand Voldemort. All he had seen in the past few events was irregularity. There was no planning going on and that unsettled Ron. If anything, Voldemort was a good strategist. He was not the one to do random things.

Random started with the potion. Voldemort wanted Dumbledore out of the picture. Why not kill him when that option was available and he was ready to compromise on Severus? He was ready to do that with when he gave Severus the potion and the instructions. _He wanted Dumbledore... alive._

He summoned his death-eaters after Dumbledore retired. But there is no anger, no urgency. Harry would surely have felt it. Odd. _He had anticipated failure on Severus' part. _

He bought the potion story Severus cooked and even provided him with 2000 galleons, rather than punishing him over his failure, rather than checking with his personal potion-master. _He wished the deception to continue. _

Ron sighed. It was fascinating to see two best strategists play against each other. It was depressing to see the pawns taken out without a single thought for them. It was tiring to know so much.

And disheartening to know that Dumbledore will lose this round.

Unfortunately, it will be the final round for the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know, please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

Ron woke up to a noise of clink-clank of utensils. It was very soft and, probably he was the only one who could hear it since his room was the nearest to kitchen. Glancing at the windows, Ron noticed it was not even dawn yet.

Getting up very slowly, Ron took note of his injuries. The wound to the leg was much better. In hindsight, numbing it and stopping the blood flow hadn't been that bad an idea. It's healing might take quite some time though. A limp and a scar were high on probability, even though Severus hadn't said so.

Ron looked in the mirror at the deep gash on his upper arm. He had not shared anything about it with all of them. It was darker and would have resulted in lot of questions. It was healed and the darkness contained, but the long-term effects... neither Remus nor Ron were sure of it.

Ron sighed as he re-did the complex charm Remus had hurriedly taught him. Funny, how you would remember even the most complex things in dire situations. He had fed all of them false story... no, not false, but incomplete. What would he have said? The truth was uglier and he wasn't sure what to and what not to share.

Ron cleaned himself up a bit and limped his way to the kitchen to find Hermione bent on an old tome and a cauldron burning on the stove.

Ron coughed a bit to let Hermione know of his presence and stood by her side, reading the page. Potions. Antidote to De-age potion.

"Where did you get the ingredients from? They are all rare ones."

Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "I might have raided Severus' store before we left."

Ron stared incredulously at Hermione. Shouldn't surprise him though; Hermione was known for her advance preparations.

Ron helped Hermione prepare the potions as they tweaked the original potion to suit their desperate need.

* * *

Two hours later, they were sitting at the dining table, sipping coffee and discussing the possibility of its success.

"This is tenth version of this potion," Hermione said. "If this doesn't work, we will have trouble. The other few options are very difficult potions, require expensive and rare ingredients and need a lot of time."

Ron nodded, lost in his thoughts. Hermione's standard of difficulty was different from usual. This one was high on difficulty level for Harry and himself. How in Merlin's name Hermione found it easy was beyond Ron!

"How will you test it?"

"I have been testing the potions on rats. The problem is we have no idea about the ones Severus and Brian have ingested. Severus mentioned few possibilities and i have made sure the potion doesn't react badly to them. Other than that, it's a blind guess."

"Why don't you try the potion on Severus' blood and tissues?"

"What!"

"Listen to me," Ron said hurriedly; he had read it somewhere. "See, the blood contains the ingredients and a few tissues from somewhere safe can be taken and experimented on in the final stage. This will reduce the risk drastically."

Hermione pondered over the option. This one was a great idea, something Albus also agreed on as he appeared behind them.

The rest of the morning was spent discussing various testing options once the potion would be finished.

A hopeful start for the day.

* * *

Ron was enjoying the sunset with Albus as Harry cooked dinner for them and Hermione prepared food for babies.

"It's so peaceful here," Ron said wistfully. "Wish we could remain here forever."

Albus nodded and gave Ron a sad smile. The children deserved their childhood and innocence. Unfortunately, these three had never gotten that since they were eleven.

Ron flicked his wand, casting a spell around them. Albus looked at him questioningly. "I wish to discuss few things with you."

Albus nodded; he had hoped this time will help Ron open up. He was getting worried for Ron.

"I am not sure where to start from. It's all messed up in my head." Ron stayed quiet for few moments, gathering his thoughts.

"Few things don't match," Ron announced. "De-aging, leeway to Severus and the attack... none of them follow any sequence. And i don't think He likes chaos."

Albus shook his head. "Tom p'efe's owdew to the highes' lewel."

"Tom was ready to blow Severus' cover. Why, then, de-age you and not kill you? Thank Merlin, for that. Then, he went ahead with Severus' cover. According to Severus, there are at least two more Potions Masters working for him. And, finally an ill-timed attack."

Albus listened quietly to the red-headed boy. He had observed the boy over the years and it was only now the boy was showing the traits of the Grandmaster William Weasley, his grandfather. William would be proud.

"What do you think?" Albus asked quietly.

Ron looked up in surprise at the world's greatest wizard of all time. Yes, he was a baby at the moment, but no one could question his greatness. And he was asking his opinion.

Ron fumbled for words for a moment but gathered himself quickly. What all he had to say was not at all pleasant. And he prayed to all the Gods in heaven that Albus will refute all of them.

Taking a deep breath, he told Albus his deliberations and thoughts of past few days.

* * *

"I really hope this one works," Hermione commented as she made observations in her diary.

Harry looked up from his pan of soup to smile encouragingly at the bushy-haired girl; an effort that was missed by the said girl as she was still engrossed in the rats.

"Thewe is not going to be any chanwe in rats befowe twent hour hou's," Severus commented to the girl, calmly eating his baby-food. _Wasn't he old enough to start with adult food, yet? _

"You haven't seen go in research mode, have you Severus?" Ron said, laughing as Hermione threw a quill at him. "She goes all mad and crazy. And has full capability of making others crazy too." Ron wisely ducked behind the sofa as few more stationary items flew towards him.

Severus scowled at Ron, not in support of Hermione. Let that never be misinterpreted. They had decided on names and they followed it in case of Albus, but not in his case. They all conveniently called him Severus. And for some reason, it irritated him the most when the Weasel-boy used it.

"Here i made some soup today," Harry announced as he placed a pan in the centre of the table. Severus rolled his eyes and was about to accompany it with a scathing remark when Harry added, "which even the babies can take."

Now, Severus was interested. Baby-food was ... well baby-food. Putting his bowl aside, Severus took a new one and slid it towards the green-eyed monster.

Ron chuckled at the eagerness of Severus. Severus was way too cute. If he wasn't so scared of his death, he would have kissed Severus on the cheek. _Might as well try._

"What th-"

Ron jumped out of his chair, picked baby Severus, planted a big sloppy kiss on Severus' cheek, pinched them once, placed the baby back and quickly joined Hermione, who was a safe distance away from Severus.

Who was staring in shock at the red-headed monsterity who had dared to k-k-kiss him?

Harry was chuckling, Hermione was trying, with great difficulty, to control her laugh and even Albus looked highly amused who had spent most of the day looking pensive.

"Weas'ey!" Severus roared. It sounded more like high-pitched scream.

* * *

Unfortunately for Severus, it was Weasley's turn to sit the night. A fact he was grumbling about quite loudly and no one was paying attention to.

Albus had dozed off in the arms of the boy and had been placed on his bed. Sleep was eluding Severus tonight.

"Nightmares?" Weasley asked quietly.

Severus huffed and turned away from the boy.

"I am not going to apologise for kissing you, alright? You looked very adorable in that moment... your eyes shining with hope, your face lit up as if you were about to get candy... it was - sweet."

Severus rolled his eyes. Trust Weasleys to be sentimental. That didn't mean he had forgiven the boy. Damn this childhood; all his reputation was going down the drain.

It was quiet for sometime before Severus turned to look where the boy had gone. He was, as usual, standing by a window and staring out. Merlin knew what he looked for!

"What did you tell A'bus?" That was one thing that was not letting him sleep. He knew they had talked and that Albus believed Ron knew a lot more that he was letting on. With Albus being quiet throughout the day, he was dreading what they might have talked about.

Ron looked at him for a long time before he answered him in a whisper.

"Hermione is being tracked. And we don't know how to break it."


End file.
